


Stealing a Moment

by Dreamtiel



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: (does hammock sex count as a tag), (now it does and you have to live with it), Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, hammock sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtiel/pseuds/Dreamtiel
Summary: A continuation of "Identity Thief Zelnite Strikes!!" Our dashing and daring Thief Zelnite sneaks onto the Sky Duo's ship at night hoping to hitch a ride to Bariura. However, it seems he's about to get more than he bargained for...





	Stealing a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can.

It was all too easy to sneak into the airship later that night. After all, it was only those two who lived in there. Zelnite smiled to himself as he carefully and quietly tiptoed across the wooden deck before retreating to the lower deck. Sighing quietly in relief, he took in the sight that was the engine room, dark but softly illuminated by the gentle, whirring glow of the currently-deactivated ship engine.

‘So this must be how the ship flies…’ he thought to himself. There wasn’t much else to the room besides a few emergency control panels and steam valves. There were also a few crates piled and set off to the side, perfect for providing cover in case one of the two sky pirates came down while Zelnite was there. 

He sat in one corner of the engine room, relaxing. Truly, he had hit the jackpot in hitching a ride here. He hadn’t ridden in an airship before, but he imagined it would be less dizzying than riding by sea and much quieter on a boat with only two other people. 

At least, he assumed that second part until he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the wall he leaned against. 

“Thanks again for the meal, Falma.”

It was Grafl. Zelnite felt his heart skip a beat before relaxing upon realizing that he was still safe. At least, he hoped so. It didn’t seem like Grafl or Falma had heard his infiltration. They were likely oblivious to their extra passenger. Still, the thief hadn’t expected to hear them so clearly. Then again, thinking back to the structure of the ship, the captain’s quarters was probably just on the other side of the wall, wasn’t it?

That would explain the bit of light that began to peer in through a small hole in the wall, illuminated by the lightning of a lantern within the captain’s quarters. Zelnite scooted closer and peered through the hole with one eye. Sure enough, he could quite clearly see the two men sitting on one of the two hammocks, backs turned to him. 

“I hope it was okay…” Falma said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’m not as good a chef as Lancia.”

Grafl was dressed in mostly the same clothes as before, only without his boots, vest, and hat. Falma, meanwhile, was, as expected, completely devoid of armor and dressed only in a tunic and leggings. 

“Bah, Lancia’s overrated anyway,” Grafl said with a smile, nudging Falma. “It’s times like these I’m thankful for a partner as generous as you.”

Zelnite couldn’t help but crack a smile at how close the two sat, hands likely touching or almost touching. He couldn’t quite tell. But even if it were between two men, the thief was still a sucker for romance.

“Hah…” Falma chuckled lightly. “Still, what kind of partner couldn’t recognize his boyfriend’s imposter…”

Grafl nudged him again. “Hey, c’mon, Fal, I’m over it already. That means you should be too.” His smile turned almost devilish, pulling Falma in by the chest of his tunic with half-lidded eyes. “Besides, you promised you’d make it up to me in full…~”

Falma returned the gesture with a sultry look in his eye as he tipped Grafl’s chin upwards, their faces drawing closer. “Right, how could I forget…” he mused before pulling the Sky Pirate in for a deep kiss.

Zelnite felt a blush creep on his face as Grafl wrapped his arms around Falma’s neck and leaned forward so that the knight would fall back onto the hammock. He should look away now. For the sake of chivalry and decency, he should most definitely look away.

So why couldn’t he?

His heart began to beat a little faster as soft, hungry moans from the two Atharvan men filled the otherwise silent night. Worse yet, the thief found himself trying to peer in at a different angle. He could see plenty enough already, so why was he trying to see more? He could already see the way Grafl’s legs clambered into the hammock, how Falma’s hands were wandering down to grope him. Hell, he could quite clearly see how deep their onslaught of kisses were, mouths gaping open slightly as they clearly fought for dominance. The thief held back a gulp as Grafl began to trail kisses down Falma’s neck and chest, before tugging at the knight’s pants.

“A-Ah, hey, what’re you--”

“What’d you expect?” Grafl chuckled lightly as he slipped Falma’s leggings and underwear down, exposing his cock. Zelnite tried to stop himself from gawking at the scene unfolding before him, but still could not get himself to pull away.

“Shouldn’t I be the one treating you--” Falma was cut off with a moan as his partner began to stroke his member, all while keeping a smug grin on his face.

“If you wanna treat me, you’ll let me pleasure you first, all right?” he said coyly.

Falma let out a pleased groan as he nodded. “Fine by me...” he murmured before pulling Grafl in for another long kiss as he continued to stroke him.

By that point Zelnite was seriously considering just pulling away from the hole in the wall to try and get some rest. Surely, those two couldn’t be that loud? But soon he found that wasn’t the real problem. No, the real problem was that he couldn’t even will himself to look away, too invested in the scene to want to end his viewing pleasure then and there. Already, to his unexpected shame, he was feeling the cloth of his leggings grow tighter as he grew hard.

Falma gasped softly as Grafl firmly stroked him, writhing lightly under his grasp. The Sky Pirate chuckled. “Gods, you’re so easy to turn on…”

Soon, Falma was sitting up, legs hanging off either side of the hammock with Grafl all but seated on his lap, arms still wrapped around his neck. “Graf, have you got the…” He trailed off.

“Of course I do~” Grafl grinned cheekily and reached over to the table beside the hammocks, plucking a bottle off its surface and waving it in front of the knight. 

‘They’re really going all the way…?!’ If Zelnite’s face could feel any hotter, he probably would’ve burst into flames. Still, the morbid curiosity ate away at him, even as he, to his surprise, felt himself grow harder under his cloak. 

Falma was already laying Grafl back down on his back, picking himself off the hammock and sliding his leggings and trunks off completely. With a gentle but hungry smile, he made quick work in taking off Grafl’s as well before going in for another passionate kiss.

Zelnite shuddered as his fingers hesitantly reached down, prodding lightly over his clothed erection. Damn it, he was really going to do this. But was it really worth the risk of getting caught? No time to think. Or no, there definitely was time to think about the situation. Mainly, how was he getting turned on like this? The thief had never really considered an attraction to men. But damn it all if he was going to stop himself now when he was already arroused. Besides, it had been forever since he’d gotten the chance to enjoy himself. Why not seize the moment as he always had in recent years?

Keeping his breath shallow, Zelnite quietly slipped a hand down his leggings, suppressing a moan as he took hold of his cock and started stroking himself.

Inside the captain’s quarters, Falma was already coating his own member in lubricant, generously enough so that he was sure he wouldn’t hurt his partner.

“Hurry up…” Grafl mewled as the knight coated two of his fingers in the lube before sticking them inside Grafl’s entrance. “A-Ahh, F-Falma…~” He resisted the urge to squirm as he felt Falma’s fingers scissor him slowly, forcing them inside gently little by little.

“Still good?” The blond asked in a low voice. He got his answer in the form of a sudden jolt, and continued wriggling his fingers further inside. “Gods, that look on your face is beautiful…” 

“A-Ah...” Grafl gasped. “Agh, come on, you’re going way too slow…!” He shuddered as Falma took his fingers out and hovered over his entrance.

“Impatient as always…” Falma scoffed. “Ready?” With a quick, surprisingly wordless nod from his partner, he slid himself in slowly at first, then rather roughly, earning a cry of pain in the process.

“A-Agh...!! F-Falma…!” Grafl choked, hands gripping the edges of the hammock.

“Y-You okay?!” Falma asked, concerned but noticeably flustered as he loomed over the Sky Pirate.

Grafl suddenly laughed as he adjusted his position tentatively. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he assured with a red face. “I’m playing it up for you…”

“Tch, jerk…” the knight muttered as he slowly began to thrust, to Grafl’s vocal pleasure. He let out a restrained moan as he thrusted, the hammock rocking in time to his movement.

“Can’t help it! That look on your face is priceless!” Grafl gasped with a smile on his face, his hands linking around Falma’s neck. He threw his head back as he grunted in time with each thrust, basking in the pleasure. The hammock shook as the two moved in tandem with one another, with Falma leading their movement. “Ah… s-so big…”

“I-Is it okay?” Falma asked, not relenting for one second.

“Y-Yeah, like that…!” Grafl gasped breathlessly. “Keep going like that…!”

Zelnite bit his bottom lip as he resisted the urge to moan as he gripped himself harder, huffing silent breaths and trying his best not to let out a single sound. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the wall, finally pulling away from the peephole, at least for a few moments as he caught a moment to steady his hand. He would honestly hate to leave a mess for those two to clean up… but there wasn’t any chance of him stopping and letting himself deal with the painful erection throughout the night.

Meanwhile, Falma was picking up the pace, panting as he pressed his forehead to Grafl’s. “A-Agh-- So tight…” He lifted Grafl’s slender legs higher as he thrusted himself in deeper.

“Mm--!!” Grafl bit back a particularly loud gasp as Falma slammed into him harder, making his back arch. “AH-- fuck!! Falma!!”

“Too much?” he asked, followed by a breathless moan.

“No, j-just like that!” The Sky Pirate let out another cry mixed with pleasure and pain as Falma bit down on his shoulder. “Harder…! F-Fuck, I’m close…!”

Falma merely replied with a groan as he buried his face in Grafl’s shoulder, his pace quickening even more. “M-Me too…!”

With one last hard slam, Falma let out a choked cry as he came, nails digging into Grafl’s sides before his whole body collapsed over him. Grafl followed a second later, coming on both of their abdomens, back arching before settling down in the hammock with a shudder.

Zelnite, meanwhile, kept a hand over his mouth, trying to mute his own soft gasps as he bucked his hips forward, coming and nearly bumping his head and shoulders into the wall. Even after, he kept his breath shallow, not wanting to risk being heard, especially in this state. It’d be absolutely mortifying to be found in this state, with his clothes mostly undone and sweat beading his face. 

Inside the captain’s quarters, Grafl sighed as he wrapped his arms around Falma’s back. “Ahh… Great job as always, partner.”

Falma lifted his head up with a smile, kissing him sweetly on the lips. “How was it? Does it make up for earlier?”

“For sure,” Grafl said with a grin. However, it soon faded as he surveyed the damage on their abdomens and the hammock. “Damn, we should clean up soon, though…”

“It’s pretty late, though…” 

“We landed near a river, though! And we’re all alone, so…”

Regaining his composure, Zelnite pressed his ear against the wall. There’s an opportunity to get cleaned...

“Hm…” Falma sat up, careful not to move too much. “All right. Here, help me unhook the hammock. We’ll sleep in mine tonight.”

“I mean, obviously,” Grafl laughed as he tried to get up, only to stop himself. “Ah, actually, gimme a moment, okay?”

“Right, right… Sorry if I was rough.”

“You kidding?” Grafl snorted. “I liked it. You ought to lose it more like that sometime~” he said with a wink

“I-If that’s what you want…” the knight murmured with a blush.

The thief peered through the hole once more as Falma began dressing himself, with Grafl relaxing on the hammock. Once Falma was dressed, Grafl extended both arms out to him, and he effortlessly picked him up and helped him to his feet before handing him his clothes.

“Let’s make this quick so we can sleep. I wanna cuddle.” With that, the two left the room, the lantern illuminating the captain’s quarters turned off.

‘Wonderful. While they’re gone, I can clean up here…’ Zelnite thought to himself, looking down at the mess he made. To think that got him off… Perhaps next time he could pick up a male lover. Or perhaps this was merely a one-time thing. Either way, it was done and over with. Soon, he’d have bigger issues to deal with.

As he heard the pair leave the room on the other side of the wall, however, he decided that next big issue would be to clean up after himself. Picking himself off the floor, he adjusted his thief armor and left the engine room to steal a towel. Or maybe two.

‘Hopefully the rest of the trip won’t be like this… I’d hate to be caught on cleaning duty like this.’


End file.
